Will You Stay With Me?
by Tai Wilson
Summary: T.K. and Kari get along so well together. Or do they? You decide! PG for some suggestive parts in chapter 2. (Third chapter up!)
1. Chapter 1

Will you stay with me

Will you stay with me?

By Tai Wilson

Chapter 1

"You're moving?" Asked Kari in a saddened disbelief. "Where?"

"To New York, in America." Said T.K. sadly. "My dad was offered a job there and said yes, so because of my mom and dad re-marrying we all have to go. We'll be moving tomorrow."

"I don't want you to move."

Then T.K. put his arm around Kari.

"I don't wont to move ether. But we can still talk to each other over E-mail."

'Well, here goes,' Thought T.K. as he started to lean toward Kari to kiss her.

Then the phone in the other room started to ring and a few seconds later Mrs. Kamiya came into Kari's room as T.K. quickly sat back up.

"T.K." She said. "That was your mother. It's time for you to go home."

"O.K. Thank you." Said T.K. politely.

"You should probably go." Said Kari sadly once Mrs. Kamiya was gone.

"Ya." Said T.K. as he told Kari that he loved her and always would, then said goodbye to Tai and Mr. & Mrs. Kamiya and reluctantly walked home, sad and alone.

"Well T.K.," Said Mr. Ishida. "Are you glad that we're moving?"

"Not as much as you'd think." Said T.K. as he sat down on a box and Patamon landed on his head.

"Well too bad because we're moving anyway!" Said Matt as he loaded the box that T.K. was sitting on, with T.K. still on it, into the moving van to bring to the airport.

"What time is it?" Asked T.K. sleepily when he and his family arrived at the airport in New York, New York.

"It's 2:30 in the morning!" Said Matt looking at his watch.

"But it's only 12:30 in the afternoon here, so get used to it!" Said Mimi walking up to them.

"Hi Mimi." Said Matt leaning up against a wall so he wouldn't fall over.

"Hi Matt. Hi T.K. Hi Patamon." Said Mimi. "Hey Matt, where's Gabumon?"

"He's in the Digiworld. I'm going to go get him once we've moved into our new house." Said Matt as he sloped down the wall into a crouch on the floor.

"Great house, huh T.K.?" Said Mr. Ishida once they had unpacked everything into their new house.

"Ya, great." Said T.K. with a sigh as he walked into his new room and fell onto the bed in exhaustion from the flight.

Then he remembered that he said he would E-mail Kari once they had reached America.

'What was her E-mail address?' Thought T.K. as he pulled out his laptop.

The next day T.K. woke up to find out that Kari had written him back the night before.

Then when he tried to write back the Internet closed down because someone was calling.

So he waited, then E-mailed Kari again, but the Internet closed down again.

Outside T.K.'s room Matt was walking by when he heard T.K. shout out several curse words.

"What'd you say T.K.?" Asked Matt as he walked into T.K. room and T.K. shouted out two more curse words.

"I've got a problem." Said T.K. as he shouted out another curse word.

"I'll say, you keep cursing."

"Not that!" Said T.K. angrily. "Someone keeps calling, so now I can't E-mail Kari!"

"Well, that's life." Said Matt with a shrug.

'I should have kissed her.' Thought T.K. as he left the room.

"Matt, have you seen T.K.?" Asked Mr. Ishida the next day.

"No. I haven't seen him all day." Said Matt as he pulled Gabumon out of his laptop.

"Well, go look for him! It's almost time for breakfast!" Shouted Mr. Ishida to Matt as he walked down the hallway.

A few minutes later Matt was walking by T.K.'s room, mumbling something, when he saw that T.K.'s laptop was on.

When he walked into the room to turn it off he found a note next to it.

"Dad," Shouted Matt from T.K.'s room. 'You better come look at this!"

"What is it?" Said Mr. Ishida as he walked into T.K.'s room.

The note on T.K.'s desk read:

Dear Family,

I am leaving you all and going back to Japan to try and find Kari again. Dad, I have taken one of your credit cards for the airplane ride.

Don't worry about me. I have Patamon with me so I should be safe.

Sincerely,

Takeru

Meanwhile, T.K. was about to get onto an airplane back to Japan, when he looked back on more time before getting onto the airplane, planning never to return.

_What new adventures await T.K.?_

_You decide!_


	2. Chapter 2

(Authors Note: Sorry for taking so long. Thanks for all the reviews that you all sent me! Keep Reading and Reviewing!)  
  
Will You Stay With Me? By Tai Wilson  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When T.K. finally arrived in Japan, it was still daytime, so he went strait to the Kari's house.  
  
Ding-Dong! T.K. had rang the doorbell to Kari's house and was now waiting for someone to open the door. "Hurry up!" T.K. mumbled as he waited. "Coming!" He heard a voice say. A few seconds later Mrs. Kamiya opened the door. "T.K.!" She said surprised once she saw him. "Is Kari home?" T.K. asked. "Yes, she's on the couch inside, but-" "Thank you." T.K. said cutting her off and running inside. Quickly T.K. walked into the living room and said, "Kari I-" He stopped. There, sitting on the couch next to her, so close he was practically sitting on her, was, Davis. All T.K. could see was red. He was so mad he could punch Davis's lights out. 'Hey,' T.K. thought. 'That's not to bad of an idea.' Quickly he started to walk over to the couch, but Davis had already jumped off it and was running for the door. "T.K." Kari said in a surprised voice. "What are you doing here?" "What is he doing here?" T.K. demanded. "He just came to talk. That's all." Then T.K. ran over to the door and grabbed Davis by the collar of his shirt as he was walking out side. "Where are you going?" "She asked me to come here! Honest!" Davis said quickly. "I don't quite believe you." Then T.K. spun Davis around whispered into his ear so quietly that only he and Davis could here it. "If you ever come back here again, you're dead." Then T.K. gave Davis a hard punch in the stomach and walked out.  
  
A few minutes later, as he was walking down the street, T.K.'s cell phone began to ring. "Hello?" T.K. asked in an angry voice as he answered the phone. "T.K." Kari began. "I was serious when I said Davis had just come over to talk. I didn't even want him over!" "So then why was he?" T.K. asked. "I don't know." "Ya right." "What, you think I like him? Well, I don't. No one does! And you know that." "Well, what about when he-" "T.K. I love you. Not Davis." The words made T.K. stop short. A lump began to grow in his throat. "Do you still love me?" Kari asked in her softest voice. T.K. didn't answer. Then Kari hung up the phone. 'Do I still love her?' T.K. thought to himself. The thought sent a shiver down his spine.  
  
That night, T.K. went back to Kari's house. "Kari!" T.K. whispered next to her window. "Kari, are you awake?" No one answered. "Kari, I'm sorry. I was just so mad at Davis. I'm really sorry I didn't come back sooner. I just had to blow off a little steam, that's all. Kari, I love you." Just then the window opened. Kari was standing inside, a tear running off her cheek. "Kari," T.K. began but Kari grabbed him and gave him a deep kiss. "Shut up, Takeru." Kari said as she pulled him into her room.  
  
The next day, T.K. woke up with Kari sleeping in his arms. They had fallen asleep together on Kari's bed. T.K. woke her up by placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Good morning." Kari said rolling over to look at T.K. "So I guess this mean we're back together, huh?" T.K. asked Kari with a grin. "Back together?" Kari asked. "I thought we never left!"  
  
T.K. and Kari spent the rest of the week together before T.K. had to go back to America.  
  
That night, Tai was walking through the house, when he found a note on the table in Kari's room. It read: Dear Family, I am leaving to go to America and try to find T.K. again. I can't live without him! Don't worry about me, I have plenty of money and Gatomon is with me, so I should be safe.  
  
Sincerely, Kari  
  
To be continued.  
  
What should happen now? Tell me in your review! And try to be a little more creative this time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Will You Stay With Me? By Tai Wilson  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A few hours after leaving her house, Kari was in America and about to get on a subway train to the side of New York City that TK lived on. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Gatomon said from inside Kari's backpack. "Yes. Now keep quiet." Kari said as she stepped onto the train.  
  
After a few minutes of riding on the subway train, Kari decided to try and get some sleep, but right after she went to sleep, the train came to a screeching halt, throwing her off the seat. "What's going on?" Kari asked to herself as she stood up. Then, large shadows began moving outside of the train. "What's that?" Gatomon said as she climbed out of Kari's backpack, onto the seat. Suddenly, several of the windows were shattered and some of the doors were pried open.  
  
The next morning, TK was walking by his room as the phone rang. Quickly he dived for it, knocking it off the receiver. Hurriedly, he picked it up off the ground. "Hello?" TK asked. "Oh, hello Mrs. Kamiya. What? No, why would Kari be here? She what? When did she leave? Yesterday? She should have been here hours ago! Yes, I can go check the airport for you. Goodbye." Quickly, TK walked outside, silently grabbing Matt's car keys as he went. As he ran to the car, TK tried to remember what Matt had taught him about driving all those times they had ridden together to the food store. Once he got into the car, TK checked to see if he remembered where everything was. Things like the gas, and the clutch, skipping the things he wouldn't use, like the radio, or the brakes. Quickly he started the car and drove toward the airport at almost full speed. Luckily, there were no other cars on the road.  
  
(A/N: This chapter is the start of turning this story partially into a romance/action story. What do you think? Good idea or not?) 


End file.
